A Gamer's Life: Kathy's Edition
by FluffyKathy
Summary: 1. You heard of Super Smash Bros series? Good. Cause this world is beautiful, yet deadly. Your "heroes" and "villains" may not be so black and white as we believed. People from far and wide have been "summoned" to this place. To fight the bad guys, as Master and Crazy Hand told us. We, the Gamers, have been lied to. Time is ticking. Please. Just listen to me.
1. Ch 1 -Chosen-

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SSB series or various characters in it. All of the credit goes to Masahiro Sakurai, his team, and whoever worked on these amazing games. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy!**

**Author's Note**: The story that got me into writing. My baby is not ready. I mean no disrespect to any characters in the SSB series.

* * *

A young woman stands by the rails of a run-down church's balcony. Wind blows passes by her brown hair quickly. The smell of dread looms over her. Her tired brown eyes notice that clouds have formed blankets. They cover the sky very well. She turns her attention to where she believes the sun might be. The woman catches a short glimpse of its' radiance before it disappears. Wind blows her way once more, almost as if the world wants her to go back inside the run-down church.

The woman takes a deep breath. She turns around slowly. The woman takes a few steps forwards before she sensed someone's presence. She glances up only to be greeted by a man's blue eyes. Those eyes are icy. The woman freezes in her spot. She places a hand over her heart. The man walks over to the woman with a cryptic smile. Each step he takes sends a wave of realization that there is no turning back for the woman. He stops walking and stands in front of her.

"Will you marry me?" he asks wanting a response.

This question plagued her. She did not want to marry him. However, a faint roar of people can be heard. The rebellion is upon her. The woman has to make a choice. Death or marriage to a man she does not trust. She is silent as always. The woman begins to think of the events that have transpired. Perhaps there was a way to avoid this proposal.

\- First Year -

Welcome to the world of Pokémon! Where magical creatures with extraordinary powers live in harmony with humans. You can find them in all sorts of places. Today is a great day to catch some. After all, the sun is bright. Clouds lazily pass by. The grass is as green as the sky is blue. The gentle wind smelled of adventure.

A random brown hair female trainer happily runs over to a sign post. She waves energetically at a red head male trainer who stands near the post. The male trainer frowns. The female trainer's brown eyes are not fazed by the male trainer's negativity. The brunette finally reaches her destination to the red head.

"Hey Paul." She smiles. She is out of breath from running so much.

She notices that Paul is wearing a slightly different outfit than before. He now has a plain brown shirt. His light blue jeans seemed brand new as did his light gray shoes. Paul must have let his red hair grow a bit. He still has his dark blue and black backpack. Paul's signature navy-blue sweater with a white trim remained as well.

"You are 5 minutes late. I hope you are ready. What are you looking at, Kathy?" the one called Paul asks the brunette.

He seems to have been waiting at the cross-road for longer than 5 minutes. Paul is a bit chipper now that his friend is here.

Paul can tell that his friend is bubbly today. Her brown eyes are dazzling as always. Paul also notice that she has a different outfit. Kathy's soft red shirt with two white stripes on the sleeves are new. Her blue pants are replaced with gray pants. The only thing that remained the same are her white shoes and her white satchel. Kathy looks at her friend with a sheepish smile.

"I got traffic. And I'm looking at you silly!" Kathy stuck her tongue at him.

She enjoys teasing her friend. Paul blushes.

"Why are you looking at me?" Paul asks as he tries to hide his blush. Paul's heart beat rapidly.

Kathy leans over to his ear. There is no distance between them. Paul thought that Kathy is going to tell him something important. However, that is wishful thinking.

"Cause, I want to know why you look so grumpy. Duh!" Kathy whispers loudly into his ear. Paul hangs his head in defeat.

Kathy takes a few steps back to give Paul some space. She did not seem to notice his blush. Paul makes a soft sigh.

"You are not a Pokémon that can read minds." Paul points out as he puts on a tough guy act. It fails miserably.

Kathy lets out a bright smile. She playfully nudges Paul using her left shoulder. Paul rolls his eyes.

"Maybe I am. How else can you explain that I am able to understand my Pokémon?" Kathy asks in a childish way.

Paul glances at Kathy with a solemn look.

"It is because you treat them with kindness." Paul said in a sad tone.

She is forgetful at times. Kathy lets her energy be seen. She stands pumped up next to Paul. Kathy grabs his right hand with excitement.

"We are friends! The past is in the past. What matters now is that you are trying to repair your relationship with your Pokémon." Kathy said as she gives Paul a determined look.

She raises their hands high in the air.

"Kathy... I need to tell you that I -" Paul gently pets Kathy's brown hair with his free hand.

There is always a loose hair strand that stuck out to form a seven. Shaking that thought, Paul feels confident about his feelings for her. Kathy looks at her friend with wonder.

Suddenly, the world shakes viciously. The two trainers fall into each other for support. All of the wild Pokémon runs for shelter. Leaves and fruits are shaken off the trees by the sheer force of the earthquake. Not wanting to get hit on the head, Paul leads Kathy closer to the sign post. He does not let go of her hand. Kathy and Paul hold each other and the post for better support. The earthquake last for a few more seconds before ending.

The two trainers eventually let go of the post and each other once it is safe enough to stand. The trainers scan the area around them for any sign of danger. Perhaps it was a Pokémon that caused the mystery earthquake.

"What kind of Pokémon causes an Earthquake like that?" Paul asks his faithful friend.

Kathy gives an unsure look as her response. Paul decides to check his Pokédex to look up what kind of Pokémon can use the move Earthquake. It will be hard since they don't know the seismic reading.

"Up there!" Kathy points at the sky with her right hand.

Paul looks up out of curiosity.

The sky gradually turns dark. Both trainers watch motionless as the clouds swirl to one spot. Blue electricity sparks until a giant slate colored wormhole emerges from thin air. A giant disembodied glove comes out of the wormhole. The left gloved hand zips down to the ground. Upon impact, the ground shakes violently once more.

This strange hand remains extremely still on the ground. It landed rather close to Paul and Kathy. Curiosity gets the better of Kathy. She slowly walks to the crash-sight. Paul cautiously follows his friend. The two trainers stand together only a few feet away from the hand.

The hand skillfully gets up on its' fingers. Using its' fingers like feet to stand, it wavers a bit. Once it has straightened itself out, it flies towards the two trainers.

"Duck!" Paul orders loudly.

He tackles Kathy with nimble feet. Kathy did not expect Paul to do a thing like that. The hand barely misses the two trainers. The hand keeps going and crashed onto some trees. Angrily, it gets up once more.

"RUN!" Paul yells out of despair.

He pulls Kathy up. Paul hold on to her left hand. He dares not let her go.

The duo run as fast as they can. The two trainers run towards the thickest part of the forest with hope to lose the hand. Unfortunately, the hand can fly. It flies above them to keep an "eye" on them.

"We have to lose that thing. It's flying now!" Kathy said bewildered.

She is starting to get out of breath. Her legs are aching as well.

"Just hold on! We need to find a cave. We can lose it there." Paul responds as his mind raced.

Paul glimpses behind him.

The hand is quickly approaching them from above. Paul turns his head back to the path not traveled. As soon as his attention is back to the road not there, Paul trips on a large log. Kathy feels her hand being pulled by Paul's abrupt trip. Not wanting them to be captured by the hand, Kathy lets herself be pulled down. The two trainers end up rolling down a grassy hill.

Paul ends up on top of Kathy at the bottom of the hill. Paul gets up in a daze. He then flops on the ground not too far from Kathy. He is too dizzy to know which way to run. Kathy remains on the ground. The world spins around her. The last thing she sees is the hand's shadow.

Moments later, the smell of the ocean is recognized. An unfamiliar sound can be heard. Maybe it is a Pokémon's chirping. Kathy slowly opens her eyes. A palm tree blocks the sun's harsh rays. Groggily, she gets off of the sand. She stands up disoriented. Kathy dusts herself as she wonders where she is. She quickly scans herself to make sure that she still has everything. Kathy notices that she is not harmed, and she still has her satchel.

Kathy stares at the ocean. The ocean's easy waves clash with the sand. She did not recognize this place nor the sounds. Kathy looks around like a lost child. Her friend, Paul, is not with her. Fear builds up in her.

"PAUL!" Kathy yells extra loudly.

She places her hands around her mouth to sound louder. Kathy shakes the fear back down. She briskly walks alongside the shorelines. She hopes that Paul is safe.

"PAUL!" Kathy calls out his name with less passion.

She has no idea how much longer she can just keep walking with no sense of direction. Fear came crawling up. Kathy's walk becomes a light jog.

"Paul?" Kathy's voice starts to lose hope.

Her feet ache. Her stomach is filled with fright. Her voice falls deaf to the sound of the ocean's waves. Kathy's speed decreases back to a walk.

"Paul..." Kathy said softly.

Her eyes swell up with tears.

A sudden thought strikes her. Kathy has a phone! Maybe she can call him. Going near a tree's shade, Kathy rummages through her bag. Kathy looks and looks. Her phone is not there. Her items are not there. Her Pokémon are not there. This bag is not hers.

"What?" Kathy asks herself out of shock.

This white satchel is not her bag. Kathy's bag has a gray design of a Pokéball on the front. It also has a small pink fuzzy ball. Her bag's handle is soft pink and so is the inside.

This bag is a pearl color. It has this odd design of strips on its' imperial red buttons. A single strip is horizontal while the other is vertical. The handle is imperial red color as well as the inside.

Kathy feels defeated. She thought that this was her bag. It does look similar after all. She walks over to a nearby rock. Kathy sits on top of it.

"Paul... Where are you?" She questions the ground.

Kathy brings up her knees. She then hugs her knees for she needs comfort.


	2. Ch 2 -Found-

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SSB series or various characters in it. All of the credit goes to Masahiro Sakurai, his team, and whoever worked on these amazing games. I only own my OC(s). Enjoy!**

* * *

Kathy decided to walk around. Despite having no Pokémon and no Paul. On top of that, she has no idea where she is.

Kathy bravely enters a jungle-like area. The lush trees surround the young trainer. Various sounds and smells of the jungle are foreign to her. Certain flowers, grass, and trees appear similar to what she has seen. However, it is difficult to say. The gentle blue sky is still the same.

Carefully getting through the various buses, Kathy lets her thoughts wonder. This place might be an island. She bases this on the various regions she has gone too. Perhaps there is a form of civilization here.

_'I wonder if that hand took my bag. Maybe it has Paul and my Pokémon too.'_ Kathy wonders to herself.

She scans the jungle cautiously for any signs of civilization. Kathy mentally tells herself to take each step with discretion. A wild Pokémon might jump out.

An airplane-like noise is heard in the distance. She looks in the direction of the noise. It is not very audible,but a weak whirling noise. This small airplane quickly flies overhead. At a certain point, the airplane drops a metallic object towards Kathy. Perhaps the plane released its' cargo due to a malfunction.

Before Kathy can react, this object creates an explosion upon impact a several feet away from her. Kathy covers her head from the debris. Terrified, she runs away from the explosion. The plane goes overhead yet again. Another explosion goes off, this time closer than before. She runs even faster that her lungs nor legs can't keep up with her speed. Kathy forces herself to keep going.

The explosions get closer and closer to hitting her. Kathy did not know how much time she has left before collapsing. Her breathing is too uneven. She wonders why a plane would harm her. Dismissing that thought after another explosion, Kathy wanted to use her faithful Pidgeot.

It can fly her out of this situation. Maybe even out-fly the plane. Kathy glances at her bag. The red strap reminds her that she has no Pokémon. Wishing to be saved, an explosion lands nearby and propels her a few feet off the ground.

Kathy collides in water. Fear consumes her. It is a trainer's job to learn as much as they can. From Pokémon types, to learning how to ride a bike, and learning how to swim. Sadly, Kathy never learned how to swim. This next journey she was going to go with Paul involved learning how to swim.

Kathy starts to panic as she sinks. The clear cold water nor the colorful water life can calm her. She opens up her bag and frantically searches for her Pokémon. Kathy is met with an empty bag yet again. Air escapes from her lungs. Kathy searches the bag out of desperation for anything that can save her. She finds a zipper inside the bag. Losing air as she unzips it, a golden badge with the face of a grumpy looking Piplup wearing a hat floats up. Kathy grabs the badge with her left hand. As she loses all her air, she prays to Arceus for safety. The world around her fades to black.

Kathy jolts up. She coughs out any remaining water from her lungs. Alive? Did a kind Pokémon save her?

A wave of relief calms her temporarily.

"Take it easy. Breath." A soothing voice tells her.

Kathy is caught off-guard. She spins her head in the direction of the voice. She could not believe her eyes. This "person" appears to be a mixture of Vulpix and Midday-Lycanroc with humanoid features.

The creature stands on its' two legs. It has a combined outfit of an astronaut and a pilot. It has a gray sweater with a red patch. Under the sweater is a plain green shirt with a red ascot. It also has black and red fingerless gloves and green pants with gray boots. The creature has green eyes and brown fur. This creature also has a bit of white fur on its' muzzle, inner ears, eyebrows, the tip of its' tail, and a single streak on its' head. There is this odd green monocle over its' right eye. The monocle is attached to a gray headset. The monocle retracts.

"Hello. I'm Fox McCloud." This scary looking creature smiles.

He sits down on a nearby chair. It has sharp teeth. Kathy feels like she is too close to this creature as he scooches up next to her bed.

Kathy remains quiet. She waves uneasily at the creature from her bed. Perhaps he is going to keep her prisoner. It is not uncommon in the Pokémon world for a Pokémon to kidnap a trainer. However, she is not in the Pokémon world. Her heart feels like it is going to explode out of fear.

"Not a talker huh? What is your name?" Fox asks gently.

"Kathy." Kathy daintily whispers.

Kathy senses that if she does not answer the questions from Fox, it will eat her.

"You are going to have to speak up." Fox twitches his ears towards the terrified teen.

Kathy repeats herself, but her voice falls deaf to his ears. Fox fails to notice how his presence may be daunting to her.

"Come on Fox. You are scaring the kid." a voice comes from a different direction.

Kathy and Fox both look at the source of the new voice. It is another strange creature. Similar to Fox, yet different. It reminds Kathy of a Mightyena mixed with Midnight-Lycanroc.

This creature has a bit of white fur on its' muzzle, inner ears, eyebrows, the tip of its' tail, and a single streak on its' head. However, the creature has a holographic blue sweater with lilac strips. Under the sweater is a plain black shirt with a black choker. It has air force blue fingerless gloves and boots. The creature has purple eyes and gray fur. There is this pirate's eye patch its' left eye. This creature has spiked shoulder pads unlike Fox.

"Wolf freaking O'Donnell. What are you doing here?" Fox gets up from his chair. His tone shifts to irritation.

Fox walks over to Wolf with hostility in his eyes. The one called Wolf meets Fox half-way.

"That is my business." Wolf crosses his arms.

His voice is slightly deeper then Fox. Despite Wolf's more menacing appearance, he at least looks more familiar to the trainer. The two creatures bicker with one another.

Kathy knows that she just got a chance to escape. She analyzes the room for an escape. Even if she is haunted with the fact that she almost drowned, Kathy has to calm herself. The room is simple. It reminds her of a Pokémon Center but for humans. There are various beds and strange tools she does not recognize. There are two sets of doors that possibly lead outside. Perhaps she can sneak her way after finding a way out.

Kathy gulps at this dangerous thought. If she had her Pokémon, she could get out of here with ease.

Carefully, Kathy slides off the bed. She knows to do her best to not catch the attention of the two creatures. Kathy uses the bed as cover. She slithers to the nearby cart on wheels. Slithering to the left side of the cart, she is provided a more discreet cover. If Kathy had gone to the right of the cart, the creatures may have seen her.

Feeling her heart race, Kathy's anxiety overwhelms her. She does not want to get caught. She discreetly goes under the cart. Careful not to disturb anything, she readjusts the items under the cart as she positions herself. She then lets go of the white cloth out of her hands. Kathy adjusts herself into a tight ball to fit under it.

Kathy internally prays to Arceus that someone will just cart her away from this place.

"Where is the kid?" Fox suddenly asks as he turns to where Kathy is supposed to be.

He has just noticed her disappearance.

Kathy slows down her breathing. Her heart races in an alarming rate.

"I don't know. Weren't you keeping an eye on her?" Wolf teases Fox.

Her breathing may be quiet, but this is making her uneasy. All she can do now is listen.

"(angry huff) Aren't you going to help me?" Fox says as if he has no time for Wolf.

Kathy can hear someone walk towards the cart she is hiding under. She even feels that person place a hand or arm on top of it. She tenses up. Do they know Kathy is there?

"Nah." Wolf tells him with a smirk.

Wolf sounds closest to the cart. He must be the one with his hand or arm on top of it. Kathy's heart thump loudly. It might as well just give her away. She eventually hears Fox's angry departure. Once Kathy hears the doors swing shut, a voice catches her attention.

"You can come out now." Wolf says as he pulls up the cloth.

Kathy feels busted. Horror fills her mind. She slowly gets out of her hiding spot. Kathy stands up in front of Wolf. In his eyes, she probably looks like a disobedient teen. Wolf lets go of the cloth.

"Not bad. You almost got away with it." Wolf said with an impressed tone.

He gives a quick hearty pat on her right shoulder. Kathy wanted to plead for innocence. However, she knew that will not be the case.

"Are… Are you going to turn me in?" Kathy asks trying not to sound scared.

She dares not even look at him in the eye. Wolf scratch his chin. It gives off a vibe of him planning something nefarious.

"No… I got something much better for you. So what do you do, short stuff?" Wolf's question shocks the trainer.

"My name is Kathy Amber and I'm a Pokémon trainer. N-Nice to meet you." Kathy responds jittery as she looks up at him with a glimmer of hope.

He seems… nice. This Wolf guy gives Kathy for some odd reason an evil vibe. Must be her head.

"Wolf O'Donnell. From this day forwards, I will be your mentor." Wolf extends his hand for a handshake.

"My what?" Kathy questions as she tilts her head. She did shake back in a confused manner.

Wolf leads Kathy out of the hospital as he calls it. He explains to her a bit about this place they are in. Once outside the hospital, they appear to be in a backyard of a mansion. Nearby there is a training center and a garden.

This luxurious mansion has three floors. According to Wolf, the bottom is the main lobby. The main lobby consists of a kitchen, dining room, living room, and a meeting room. To get around, the mansion has elevators and stairs. The other two floors are living quarters for the fighters as they are called. Wolf tells Kathy that he is in room 2C on the second floor.

Kathy and Wolf enter the mansion together. Kathy has a dozen of questions, but they will not be answered. She smiled forcefully and acted bubbly as Wolf led her.


End file.
